


House of the Kitten

by MemoryDragon



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Extreme kitten cuteness, Fluff, Gen, cuteness, it's probably terrible, kitten fic, old anime fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-01
Updated: 2004-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryDragon/pseuds/MemoryDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's breath-taking. She's irresistible. She's drop dead gorgeous and knows it! What's more, she's got all of the Weiß guys wrapped around her little... claw? Join Hana the kitten in her adventures in everyone's favorite flower shop!</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of the Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Extreme kitten cuteness.  
>  **Dedications:** To Wicket, my cat that had to be put down. You'll always be my kitten...  
>  **Notes:** I'd planned a sequel to this, but I don't think I'll ever get around to writing it. It's an odd little fic, that's for sure, but I like it. It's short and cute and at that time in my life I needed a little kitten cuteness. Also, one of the quotes at the end totally reminds me of the Master from Doctor Who...

Today was special. All four of the handsome boys who worked at the flower shop were there today, the four human beings that she admired the most. They were always so kind to her and no matter how busy it got, one of them would always play with her if she wanted.

And kittens liked to play a lot.

It was very busy today. There were lots of girls who dressed the same in the shop, competing for the attention of Hana’s humans, but Hana didn’t fear a thing. After all, she was a cat. Cats always come first.

She first went up to the red head. He seemed angry at the girls who dressed the same. The red head was often angry at the girls with the same outfits and Hana was never quite sure why. The one with red hair was always better to approach when it was quiet and he was alone in the shop. She liked sitting in his lap while he read, especially when she was tired. He would always pet her while he did, only stopping to turn the pages.

But sometimes when there was really no one around she would start to paw the book. Then he would read it aloud to her, making her happy. His voice was so soft and gentle, but only when there was no one else in the tiny shop did this work. If anyone else was there he would push her away.

But he wasn’t reading right now. He was yelling. It was scary when he yelled, so Hana quickly ran away.

Next, she checked on the big blond. He was always gentle with her, saying nice things. Though, she didn’t know what half of them meant, they had to be words of praise. She was a cat, after all. There wasn’t much else _to_ say.

He was fun alone in the shop as well. He would pay attention only to her, scratching her under her chin and behind the ear in just the right places. She purred in pleasure just thinking about it.

He was a lot like one of those lazy cats who sleep all day. Sometimes he took naps on slow days and Hana would bat his nose to wake him up. He would always smile at her sleepily. The big blond would lull her to sleep with soft caresses, then resume his own slumber.

But unlike the red head, the big blond liked her when it was busy too. Especially when there was one of those girls near by. He liked to show her off to the girls and then Hana was the center of attention. She _loved_ having everyone petting her and admiring her.

That usually only lasted a short time, however. Soon the big blond would make it clear that Hana was not wanted there. Hana didn’t quite understand, but it was always best to leave before the girl did or the big blond got cranky.

Right now he didn’t seem very interested in the girls. Hana thought there must be something different about the girls that wore the same outfits, because he always tried to act disinterested when they were around.

He was trying to get out of work again, so her arrival was warmly welcomed. He began to stroke her softly and whisper to her. More than anything, she loved his praise. She was a cat after all and she more than deserved it.

The one with brown hair came then and started speaking with the big blond. Her ears perked up when she heard her name and “kitten,” which tended to refer to her. But “crib-robber” was beyond her...

The big blond laughed a not-laugh, the kind humans use when they start to get cranky. So Hana decided to leave him to go to the brown-haired one. He seemed like he was of a much better humor.

The one with brown hair was always fun. He would try to work, but got distracted easily. Then he would start to play with her, letting her bat a flower stem or chase his fingers across the table. Of course, it was _always_ easy to be distracted by her kittenly charms.

He would have to stop when the red-head yelled at him. Then he’d go back to work for a while, but all Hana had to do was wash herself for a bit while she waited. When the red-head wasn’t looking anymore, she would pounce on the arrangement he was putting together or bat his hand playfully.

And the cycle would start again...

She never felt guilty when the brown haired one was chastised. It was her fault, yes. But she was a cat and cats do not feel remorse for their mischief. In fact, they never feel remorse at all. Besides, his embarrassment was soon to fade.

She was about to pounce on his swiftly-moving fingers when her favorite picked her up. The small blond! She purred with much pleasure as he mock scolded her for distracting the brown haired one. Yes! He was taking her to the back! That could only mean one thing...

Food!

The small blond smiled as she tried to squirm out of his arms. Not just any treat this time, but tuna! With lots of the juices flowing in that little bowl with her name on it. This was why the small blond was her favorite. He always saved delicious snacks for her.

He set her down gently and Hana instantly made for the tuna. It was delicious! The small blond watched her for a bit before going back to work. He wouldn’t leave her alone in the back though, so she needn’t fear being left behind.

Oh, savory, scrumptious fish! Love of her life! Most precious stone from the sea! Forget the pearls, give her the clams! She could not be more in heaven at this moment. Yes, she would have to reward the small blond. A big reward.

When she had finished cleaning the bowl she set off to give him that reward. She let him dote on her for a full half hour, openly showing her affection for him and her love of his fingers scratching under her chin. He always seemed to know it was a great honor for him, being allowed to bask in her full glory.

But soon, even the kitten grew tired. It had been a long time since her last nap. The small blond appeared to realize this as well, for he picked her up and took her back out to the front.

The small blond set her down carefully in front of the old lady. That way, all she had to do was jump into her favorite sleeping place. Not much of an effort at all. The small blond was so considerate.

Which was the exact reason why she refused to sleep in the old lady’s lap today. Can’t let him think she was _too_ satisfied with him. It might go to his head, and _then_ where would she be? She’d be a lot more tunaless, that’s for sure... Can’t have that.

But that meant finding a new place to nap. Away from the loud girls who dressed the same, far away from them. She did _not_ appreciate their attempts of cuddles at _all_.

So where to nap?

In the window of course!

Threading her way through the various types of flowers, Hana found the best spot in front of the window. She would be directly in the sun. Perfect! So nice and warm...

Hana stretched twice before lowering herself down to the ground. Then she quickly washed her face (one should never take a nap without doing so) and slowly fell into a contented slumber.

Life is good when you’re a cat, nyan.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Quote of the Fic (Two of them this time. So many good cat quotes...):  
> "If man could be crossed with the cat it would improve the man, but it would deteriorate the cat."  
> \--Mark Twain
> 
> "I think one reason we admire cats, those of us who do, is their proficience in one-upmanship. They always seem to come out on top, no matter what they are doing--or pretend to do. Rarely do you see a cat discomfited. They have no conscience, and they never regret. Maybe we secretly envy them."  
> \--Barbara Webster


End file.
